Twisting history
by Tigereyes of Riverclan
Summary: This story happens sometime when traveling back from seeing midnight. I suck at summarizing storys. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a better BrambleXSquirrel story. :) It starts on the way back from The moutains exept Feathertail didn't die. Btw school starts monday so I won't update as much.**

**Brambleclaw's P.O.V.**

"I smell cats!" Crowpaw mews from the front with Feathertail. A group of six cats pads out. I see Squirrelpaw un sheath her claws and sink them into the ground.

"What are you doing here?" A gray tom growls.

"Were just passing through." Feathertail meows calmly.

"Atrack." The gray tom yowls and lunges at me. I try to fight back but he knocks me out.

He knocks Squirrelpaw out.

"Leave and never come back. Don't worry 'bout them. Just leave." The gray tom growls and the other four run away, leaving us. The other cats grab us and to their camp. They drag us to a den.

**The next day**

I wake up and see Squirrelpaw on the ground beside me. She is still knocked out. What if she doesn't wake up? The fear of that hurts. Soon she opens her eyes and looks at me. She sees my worried face.

"What's wrong?" She asks and slowly gets up and sits next to me.

"I was worried about you." I whisper and she purrs. The gray tom pads in and she growls.

"What do you want with us." I growl and he smirks.

"Our leader, Deer, wants to know if you would like to join us. You can either join the pack or you can be killed." He meows and I look at Squirrelpaw. She can't die. She looks at me and nods.

"We will join." I mew and he nods. "I am Storm, by the way. Follow me to Deer's den." The gray tom meows and I follow him with Squirrelpaw pressing against me. Storm leads us across the camp to a cave. Inside there is a brown tabby she cat sitting with a black tom.

"Deer, they have decided to join." Storm mews and the she cat purrs. "Good. The ginger she cat shall now be known as Sun and the dark brown tabby tom shall now be known as Shadow." The she cat meows. "I am Deer and this is my Deputy Night by the way." The she cat meows and I nod.

"Show them to a den." Night mews to Storm and he leads us away. He leads us to an entrance and I see a small den. It is empty.

"This is your den. Friends and Mates share dens. Since you two are obviously at least friends, this will be your den." Storm meows and pads out. "

"Well, Shadow. That is a very good name for you. You blend in well with the dark." Sun meows and I purr.

"Can I tell you something Sun?" I whisper and she slips next to me.

"What is it?" She asks, her eyes full of concern.

"I Love you." I whisper and look at the ground.

"I love you to." She whispers and nuzzles me. I look at her and pur gazes meet. We sit there for a while until Sun's eyes start to water and she looks at the ground, blinking.

"Well, we should make a nest." She meows and we make a nest. She curls up and I curl around her. Soon we are asleep.

**A moon later, Sun's P.O.V.**

"Hey Pebble, do you and Eagle wanna come relax by the stream with Me and Shadow?" I meow to my Friend. It has been a moon and I am liking life in the pack.

"Yes! Come on Eagle." My friend meows and nudges her mate. The four of us pad to the river and lay on the flat rocks we call the Basking rocks.

"Come on Eagle, lets hunt." Shadow meows after a while and they pad into the trees.

After a while, the scent of cat starts to grow and I smell a lot of cats.

"Pebble, do you smell that." I mew and sit up.

"I do Sun. Get ready. Look at the pine tree. It is coming from that way." My friend meows and I hop onto her rock. We stare at the pine tree until four cats pad out.

"Hey! You two." A Spotted she cat meows and cautiously pads over with a white tom, Black and white tom and a fire colored tom.

"Who are you? Can you show us out of the forest?" The white tom meows, standing next to the spotted she cat and fire colored tom. I see many different colors behind the pine tree and gulp. I see River, Lake, Silver and Golden pad out of the forest on this side of the river. Shadow and Eagle are with them. They each have prey. They drop their prey on a rock and all six cats stare at the cats.

"Um hi, I am Firestar and this is Leopardstar, Tallstar, and Blackstar." The Flame colored tom meows and I freeze. My father! I glance at Pebble. I told her about my father. She seems to realize that it is him. Storm pad out. I see the four cats that I traveled with to find midnight are behind the leaders. Storm pad over to us. They Growl. I see Tawnypelt whisper something to Firestar and he perks up.

"A moon ago, did you attack a group of four cats?" Blackstar meows, looking at Storm.

"Yeah." He mews and pads forward.

"May we speak to your leader?" My father asks and Storm nods. The four clan leaders whisper and Firestar pads foreward with Tawnypelt, Crowpaw, Feathertail, and Stormfur. The other three leaders pad back to the clans.

"Sun and Pebble, go tell Deer and Night to meet us here." Storm mews and we nod.

"Race ya." Pebble whispers as we speed off into the trees. We find Night and Deer padding out of camp.

"What is it?" Deer mews, looking concerned.

"Meet us at the basking rocks. We found some cats whom want to talk to you two." Pebble meows.

"Okay, meet you there." Deer meows and they take off.

"Last one to the rocks is a kittypet." I meow and speed off. I sprint through the trees until I reach the meadow. I am side by side with pebble. I see the other cats all waiting for us. I feel a burst of speed and run even faster. I reach the rocks and leap to the highest one. Pebble joins me and we lay down panting.

"What do you want with us?" Deer meows, calmly.

"I believe you have my daughter." Firestar meows. I see Sandstorm and Leafpaw joined them.

"I might, by why do you think I am going to give her to you." Deer meows and I see her un sheath her claws and sink them into the ground.

"Give me my daughter back." Sandstorm growls and I see her crouched on the ground, tail lashing. I see Leafpaw scanning the cats on the ground. I am glad Shadow is hidding with Eagle in a tree. My pelt has gotten lighter. I am also much nimbler, good at hunting in all terrain and weather. She hopefully won't reconize me.

"River, Lake, Silver, Golden. Please go back to camp with the prey." Night tells the four of them and they pad away. Now is is just me, Night, Pebble, Deer, Eagle, and Shadow. I gulp. They will defiantly recognize Shadow. I see Crowpaw, Feathertail, and Stormfur looking at me. I look at Pebble and she nods. Time for a chase.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG, cliff hanger. Anyway, Ch2!**

**Same place as last chapter, same P.O.V. (Sun's)**

I hop down with Pebble beside me. We start running and I see Crowpaw running after us. He is catching up. We were only sprinting. We start running and he runs harder. Soon, he is only two fox lengths and gaining. I run super fast and spin around. We run back and I see Crowpaw running even faster. We are coming to the part of the clearing with logs and branches we use for jumping practice. Crowpaw smiles cause he thinks we can't jump over it. I smile and Pebble and we soar over the log. I see Crowpaw run around it. We hop over another one and run back again. I sprint past the rocks and see all the cats looking at us. We get to the other end and stop.

"Contest, one on each side. Whom can finish the fastest." Pebble meows and I smirk. We get ready and when Crowpaw gets close enough we start. I soar over the four obstacles and finish a jump before Pebble.

"Now back." I meow and we start again. I soar over the first two jumps. I see Crowpaw run forward. I swerve and me and Pebble run to the rocks he chases us and we leap onto the rock.

"Good work, Pebble and Sun. I see you have worked on the course." Night meows. We are barely panting. Crowpaw comes up, pantong like crazy. He looks up at us.

"How? I thought Windclan was fast!" He mews to Feathertail and Stormfur.

"Well, Pebble and Sun are the fastest cats in the pack." Deer meows and I look at Pebble. She smiles.

"Do we need another race?" I meow and Pebble nods.

"Okay, race around the clearing, then do the course and back to here." Night meows and I smirk.

"GOOO!" He yowls and I take off. I quickly do one lap. I soar over the jumps and run back to the rocks. Pebble finishes three fox lengths behind me. Niether one of us is panting or tiered.

"What was all that about?" Tawnypelt asks, looking at me and Pebble.

"One of them is Squirrelpaw." Crowpaw meows and Tawnypelt looks embarresed. They all look up at us.

"Correct." Shadow says from the tree.

"Wait, I know that voice anywhere!" Tawnypelt exclaims and runs to the tree. I see her jump in the tree and i see Shadow on the bottom branch, trying to hide.

"FOX!" Eagle yowls and i see a fox.

"Pebble, steer it tword me." I meow and she nods. She runs tword the fox while i run to the middle of the clearing. The fox starts chasing Pebble and she smirks. we Sprint tword each other. I hear my mother Yowl. I leap over the fox and slam my hind paws on its back. It falls to the ground and i spin around. Pebble spins around and nods. I run past the fox and it starts chasing me. I run to the Middle of the clearining. I see the fox a tail length away.

"Do the double attack! " Night calls and i nod. I run to Pebble.

"GO!" I yowl and we sprint to the fox. It runs away, out of the clearing, running tword the mountains. I purr and we run back to the rock. I see Night and Deer's eyes gleaming with pride. My family and old friends stare at the two of us.

"Sun, it's comming back!" Shadow yowls and i see the fox in the middle of the clearing.

"Remember, the fox always goes to jump on you. Let that guide you." Night meows as i pad down the rocks.

"Pebble, go to the ash tree. get ready to leap." I meow and she races off. The fox's attention is on me. When she reaches the ash tree, I start running. It follows. I run past the ash tree with the fox a tail length behind me. Pebble yowls and jumps on it. I turn around.

"Sun, Run to the branch jump." Deer yowls. I sprint away and see the fox follow.

"Pebble, chase after it and swipe when it tries to jump." Night yowls to Pebble. I jump over the branches. The fox goes to jump and Pebble swipes it's belly. It growls and chases her. She looks back and nods. When we are on opposite side of the clearing, We run to the middle. I pass her and Leap on the fox. I hiss in its face and it runs away. We chase it away. I pad back to the rocks.

"Good work." Deer meows and I nod. Pebble walks to the River and climbs in. I climb in and duck underwater. I know how to swim. I climb out and shake my self. Pebble does the same. Our fur dries quickly. We sit on the rock. Tawnypelt pads over with Shadow and Eagle. They sit at the bottom of the rock.

"How are you two not hurt!" Sandstorm exclaims as she looks at our pelts.

"We have training you know. It is pretty simple." Pebble repiles and i nod.

"Even with clan training, you still get hurt." Leafpaw says.

"Do you remember that badger last week?" Eagle asks and the four of us nod.

"Sun and Pebble fought it and chased it out. All by themselves, with out a scratch." Night meows and the clan cats stare at us.

"Who is faster, Eagle or Shadow?" Night asks me and i laugh.

"We never got them to race." Pebble meows and we look at them.

"Race. Twice around the clearing." Deer says and they start. Pebble sits with them while i sit with my family and Friends.

"Squirrelpaw." My sister meows and runs to me. I nuzzle her.

"Hey Sun! come on, lets beat them!" Pebble yowls and i see them run past.

"Go!" I yowl and we sprint. We instantly past them and run back around.

"WHAT! We were 3/4 of the way around the clearing!" Eagle meows and plops down. He won.

"Eagle. Sun is the fastest on the pack. I knew she was gonna beat you." Pebble meows and we all laugh.

"If we have a fair race. I think even Crowpaw could beat you." I taunt Eagle.

"Okay. Come on. You to Crowpaw." Eagle says and the five of us line up.

"Twice around." Deer meows.

"Ready, set GOOO!" Night yowls and I speed off with Pebble beside me. We pass the other 3/4 away their first time. I sprint faster and jump onto the rick and tail length a head if Pebble.

"You beat me. AGAIN!" She meows dramaticly collapsing on the ground. I watch Crowpaw come in third, Eagle and Shadow tied.

"Sun, you are un beatable. What surprises me is that Pebble is as fast as you." Eagle meows as he jumps up.

"HOW!" Tawnypelt exclaims.

"Easy." I say and flick my tail.

"Remember the first time Talon taught us how to jump. I failed SOOOOO badly!" Pebble meows and I laugh.

"Yeah. You fell in the mud and then pulled me in with you. That was when Bird had to teach us how to swim." I mew and laugh.

"It is getting late. We need a place to sleep." Firestar says.

"You can come to our cave." Night meows and Deer nods.

"Sun and Pebble. Please go work off your access energy." Night meows and we nod.

"Race you from here to the ash tree and then to the Pool and back." I meow and speed off. I see my old clan mates start to pad out. They watch us. I run faster as Pebble gains.

"You'll have to run faster!" I yowl as I speed away to the pool. I pass them again as they get to the rocks. Just Thunderclan though. I guess the other clans aren't comming. Pebble catches up as I race around the pool.

"Try harder." I yowl as we burst into the clearing. I run harder and leap onto the rock. Pebble is two fox lenghts away. She finally hops up. We are slightly panting.

"Why are you so hard to beat!" She exclaims.

"I think I can beat you at jumping to!" I say and smirk.

"Lets see." She says. We sprint to the end of the clearing and line up.

"Go!" Shadow yowls and I see the whole clan look at us. I sprint forward and soar over the jumps. I see Pebble is two jumps behind me. When she finishes, she runs to catch up to me. I sprint away and hop on the rock.

"Sun. Why are you so good at EVERYTHING!" Pebble exclaims and I look at her.

"I don't know. I just kinda am. But at least you can keep up with me." I meow and she nods.

"Tiered yet?" Eagle asks. We shake our heads no.

"One more lap around the ash tree and the pool. If that's alright with you Pebble?" I meow.

"Make it two." She says and I nod.

"Crowpaw, join them. Just to show the others how fast they are." Shadow says and pushes Crowpaw forward.

"Gooo!" Eagle yowls and we speed off. He runs as hard as he can. We race around the tree and thunder across the clearing to the pool. I run past Pebble and I see Crowpaw run tword the pool. I sprint past the clan and back around the Ash tree. I pass Pebble halfway to the pool. I run around the pool and sprint past Crowpaw. I hop on the rock. 30 Sceonds later, Pebble appears beside me.

"You win. AGAIN!" She meows.

"I am taking a quick swim." She meows and I follow her. We jump into the water. I dive under and back again. I get out and shake my fur out. Pebble dose the same. We pad back to the rocks.

"Now, back to camp." Deer says and nods to me and Pebble. I smile at her.

"Race!" I meow and I speed off. I see Pebble right behind me. We run into camp and skid to a stop. The clan arives later. All the other cats are asleep. Deer leads them to the entrance that leads to a big den, enough for the clan.

"Pebble and Sun, you two will take care of the clan." Deer meows to us and pads away. We grab prey and hand it out. I see Spiderpaw, Whitepaw and Shrewpaw. I pad over to them with Pebble. We have a rabbit.

"Hi." Whitepaw meows.

"Woah. You are the two cats who beat Crowpaw. He is really fast. It looked like he was walking when you ran past him!" Spiderpaw exclaims and Pebble laughs.

"Well, I am Pebble and this is Sun." Pebble says and looks at the clan cats. Shrewpaw looks at us.

"You look famil..." He starts to say but stops and his eyes widen. "Squirrelpaw." He whispers.

"Shrewpaw, are you blind. Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw were taken by Rouges some where else. They can't be here." Whitepaw meows and I laugh.

"Shrewpaw is correct." Leafpaw meows, padding over.

"Squirrelpaw!" Whitepaw and Spiderpaw meow, tackling me. Shrewpaw joins them.

"Ow." I meow and they hop off.

"Where is Brambleclaw?" Spiderpaw asks.

"He is fine." I promise.

"How did you beat Crowpaw?" Shrewpaw asks.

"It's a secret, right Pebble?" I meow, smirking.

"Right Sun." Pebbel meows.

"Lets give the rest of the fresh kil out." Pebble mews and I nod. We give fresh kill out. Then we head to our den. Pebble and Eagle joined us in our den. There was now two nests. Shadow and Eagle were already in there, talking. We bring in two rabbits. We share the food. We say goodnight. Pebble curls up and Eagle curls around her. I curl up and Shadow curls around me. I fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**The next day, Sun's P.O.V.**

I wake up and pad outside. Pebble is already outside. I see Dustpelt and Ferncloud sitting out side the clan's den. I see Dustpelt look at me, eyes wide. He whispers something and Ferncloud looks at me to.

"Come on, Race you to the river." Pebble meows and we line up.

"Go!" I meow and sprint out of camp. I hear pawsteps and I know Dustpelt is following with other cats. I sprint to the basking rocks and hop on. I turn around and Pebble sits beside me. We watch as Dustpelt and the apprentices pad out, panting.

"Ready?" I ask Pebble and she nods. We hop down and Sprint tword them. They look at us and I laugh. I swerve away and hop over the branch jump. Pebble follows.

"CHASE!" I yowl and spin around. I leap over Pebble and run back. I hop over a log and right past the others. They watch me speed off. Pebble follows.

"Try and catch me." I yowl and run around the ash tree. I run straight for the others.

"You're gonna run into us!" Whitepaw meows and I laugh. I hop right over them and keep running. I circle around. I hop onto basking rocks.

"Ha Ha. I win!" I yowl and Pebble hops beside me.

"Mouse dung. I thought I could get you!" She meows. I see the clan cats pad over.

"Bet you can't leap from the highest branch of the straight oak into the river." I tell Pebble.

"Hmmm, you do it with me." She meows and we sprint to the Stright oak. I reach the branch first.

"Watch out!" I yowl and leap. I hit the water and swim back up.

"Ha!" I yowl and run to the rocks. Pebble jumps in and swims up. She pads back to me.

"Too easy." She meows and I nod.

"You can swim?" Dustpelt asks and I nod.

"Hmm, Jump contest?" Pebble meows and I nod.

"Wait." Eagle says as he pads in the clearing with Shadow.

"Let me guess? A game of chase, jumping into the river, and now Jump contest?" Shadow meows, padding up.

"You know us so well." I meow and we line up.

"Go!" Eagle yowls and the two of us take off. We jump the first one and I go ahead. I race back with Pebble right on my paws. I speed up and jump onto our rock. I crash into Shrewpaw and he goes flying into the river. Luckily he landed in the shallow part. Pebble hops next to me.

"Okay, I want to see you two do better." Pebbel meows and they look at us like we are ghosts.

"You two are like twins!" Eagle exclaims and I laugh.

"Yeah. We are." I meow and Pebble purrs.

"Hey Shrewpaw? You okay?" I ask, looking down at the ground.

"FOX!" Eagle meows and I see a fox with a torn ear.

"He doesn't give up!" Pebble exclaims and I nod.

"Come on, go to that side." I meow and run to the fox. I run the opposite side.

"NOW!" Shadow yowls and we run to each other. I sprint and she jumps on the fox. I hiss in its face. I scfatch it's muzzle. I hear the snap of bone and the fox falls. Pebble mews in satisfaction and I growl.

"It won't come back." I meow and she nods. We quickly bury it and pad back.

"Wow, good tactic." Dustpelt meows and I nod.

"Um thanks." I meow uncertaintly.

"Hi. I'm Pebble and this is Sun." Pebble says to Dustpelt.

"I am Dustpelt." He says and I stay calm. I see Shadow hiding. His pelt hasn't changed but mine is lighter than it was before.

"Hey Sun, the apprentices want to race." Eagle calls and me and Pebble laugh.

"Okay, short race. A lap around the ash tree and the pool." I meow and they nod.

"Okay, ready, set, go!" Eagle yowls and we shoot off. I see Dustpelt stare in amazement. I see Firestar and Sandstorm pad out of the trees. Me and Pebble run side by side around teh ash tree. I pull ahead and run faster. We run around the pool and I sprint faster to the rocks. I pull ahead and leap on the rock. Pebble leaps beside me. The apprentices are halfway to the pool. Firestar and Sandstorm pad over to Dustpelt.

"Did you see them run!" I hear Dustpelt exclaim and Sandstorm nods.

"You know more than you think about one of them." Sandstorm meows and Dustpelt looks at us.

"Are you telling me that the honey colored apprentice is Squirrelpaw." He meows and Sandstorm nods.

"Pebble, lets dive again!" I meow and she nods. We run up the straight oak to the top.

"Ready, GO!" Eagle yowls and we jump. We plunge into the water and come up. I jump out and shake my fur out. I see Pebble swim around a little and jump out.

"Perfect, as usual." Eagle meows and we laugh.

"Wow. A jump from That height. Sandstorm, you got to be kidding me. You must be mistaken." Dustpelt meows and I shake my head.

"Sandstorm isn't lying." Shrewpaw meows, padding up next to me.

"Then where is Brambleclaw?" Dustpelt asks.

"Hey Eagle, You and Shadow have a race." I meow and they line up.

"Where is he?" Dustpelt asks.

"Wait." I meow calmly.

"Ready, Set, Go!" I yowl and they go off.

"LOOSER HAS TO JUMP FROM THE TOP OF THE STRAIGHT OAK INTO THE WATER!" Me and Pebble yowel toghether. I see Shadow sprint past Eagle like a dark blurr. He runs around the pool and back to the rocks. He jumps up beside us.

"I loose." Eagle meows as he runs up.

"Go to the tree." I meow and he goes up the tree.

"Now JUMP!" Me and Pebble yowel toghether and he jumps down. He lands in the water and soon hops out.

"How can you two stand this!" He meows, shivering.

"Don't know." We answer in unison and We laugh.

"Brambleclaw?" Dustpelt whispers and Shadow nods.

"Okay, Sandstorm, sorry for accusing you of not knowing your own daughter." He meows and Sandstorm nods.

"CHASE!" Pebble yowls. She pokes me and she runs. I let her for a while. Shadow and Eagle join in the game. I hop down and Sprint tword Pebble. My sister pads out and I almost tackle her. I skid to a stop.

"Pebble." I yowl and get back on track. She is all the way across the clearing.

"Come and get me!" She yowls.I sprint across the clearing. She runs straight tword me. I know what she is doing. She looks past me. She dodges me and I spin around. I sprint and quickly catch up to her. I hop on top of her and poke her.

"Got ya." I growl playfuly and speed away. She hops up when I am all the way across the clearing. Eagle is by the basking rocks and Shadow is by the trees.

"Center." I yowel. We all run to the center. Pebble tackles Eagle and pokes him. He starts to chase her. I hop into the ash tree. Tawnypelt, Crowpaw, Stormfur and Feathertail pad out. They watch Eagle circle my tree.

"SQUIRREL!" Pebble yowels. when he is behind the tree, I run to the other side of the clearing. I see the four cats stare at me.

"Pebble, Come on!" I yowl and she runs to me. Eagle is chasing Shadow. They are running tword us.

"They wouldn't." Pebble whispers.

"RUN!" I yowl and we split up. We run on each side of them and meet back at the other end.

Shadow jumps into a tree and Eagle runs tword us.

"GO!" I yowl and we sprint to the basking rocks. I see the other four made it there. I break into a run and leap over a log. Pebble comes beside me. We hop onto our rock.

"WE WIN!" I yowel.

"You two are too fast!" Eagle meows and Pebble nods.

"What was that?" Tawnypelt asks.

"Chase." Pebble replies as Shadow pads up.

"Okay, Shadow, you lost, so you're it." Pebble meows and Shadow nods.

"Dog!" I Yowel and we sprint away. Basicly, we yell random things that are in a code. Shadow runs after Eagle. I run with Pebble to the center. Eagle runs tword the Ash tree and hops in.

"Shadow! Come and Get us!" Pebble yowls. We are at the pool. Shadow runs tword us. I purr and Run tword the jump course. I see Shadow tackle Pebble.

"SERIOUSLY!" I Yowl. I see Pebble run tword me. I hop over the jumps. I see Pebble three jumps behind me. I slow down until Pebble is a fox length away. Then I speed away. I see Thornclaw, Brackenfur, and Sorreltail pad out. They stare at me as I sprint past them.

"SUN!" Pebble yowls and I see her fall in the river. She hops out. I jump into the Ash tree. She circles aorund me.

"Fox!" I yowl and Eagle runs tword me. I hop down and run tword him. Pebble tackles him and joins me by the pool. He runs tword us.

"RUN!" I yowl and We speed away, with matching strides.

"WE WIN AGAIN!" We yowl in unison as we land on the rock. Shadow joins us.

"You two never loose." Eagle meows and joins us.

"Nope." We meow in unison and the four of us laugh.

"How can you two run that fast!" Shrewpaw exclaims.

"Magic." Pebble meows and I look at her.

"Your it!" I yowl and poke her. I sprint to the other side of the clearing.

"SUN! You will pay!" She yowls and speeds tword me. I run up the staright oak. When she is two branches under me, I leap into the water. I quickly hop out and hear a yowl. Pebble plunges doan and I speed away.

"Mouse dung!" She growls and shakes herself out.

"Center!" Eagle yowls and we run to the middle. Pebble tackles me and pokes me. They all run away. I growl and hop up.

"Hmmm." I melw and look around. I see Pebble by basking rocks, Eagle by the ash tree and Shadow by the trees. Eagle. I sprint to him. He runs tword Shadow but I beat him. I tackle him and run to Pebble.

"RUN!" I yowl. We leap onto our rock.

"WE WIN!" I yowl and Shadow and Eagle sprint over.

"Squirrel." I meow and they look at me. I shoot forward and catch the squirrel. Pebble finds. A couple of fish. Shadow gets some mice and Eagle gets a bird.

"Eat." I meow and hand out prey. I share a fish with Pebble while Shadow and Eagle share a mouse. When we finish, I lay on the rock.

"So the extremely fast she cat is Squirrelpaw?" I hear Sorreltail exclaim and Sandstorm nods. Pebble and Eagle are sharing tongues. I pad over to Tawnypelt, Crowpaw, Stormfur, and Feathertail. Shadow went for a walk.

"Hi." I meow and they stare at me. I shrink back.

"Um. Hi." Stormfur meows and I pad back forward.

"Hey Sun. Who is Stronger? Me or Eagle?" Pebble calls and I turn around.

"Lets see." I meow and they get up. They go to the center of the clearing.

"Go!" I yowl and they spring. Pebble quickly pins Eagle down.

"Pebble wins." I meow and turn back to my old friends.

I hear a yowl and look around. I gasp.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sun's P.O.V.**

I whip my head around to see Shadow run into the clearing. He climbs the ash tree as a dog runs in. I look at Pebble and she nods. I run up to the dog.

"Fox." I yowl and we sprint tword each other. Pebble leaps over me and onto it's back. I spin around and swipe at it's muzzle. A twoleg yowls and the dog runs tword the sound, whining.

"Good call." Pebble meows and slips next to me. We pad back to the cats. They stare at us.

"Why did you yell Fox? You were fighting a dog." Sorreltail asks and I laugh.

"Fox is a code word in a game. When one cat yell fox, the cat across from them runs tword them and then either tackles the cat or what ever is chasing them." I meow and Sorreltail nods slightly. Firestar pads back from behind the pine tree.

"We have decided to stay here for a bit. The other clans agree." He meows and we all nod.

"Hey Pebble, two laps!" I yowl and run to the ash tree. Pebble runs behind me. We run side by side to the pool and around again. We leap onto the rock. We are perfectly fine.

"Eagle and Shadow. Race or else we will personally push you off the straight oak in your sleep." Pebble and I nod. They line up.

"One lap. Ready. Set. GOOO!" I yowl and they run tword the ash tree.

"Come on Sun. Lets show them real speed." Pebble meows and we race after them. We quickly reach them and pass them, running the lap quickly. Eagle wins a fox length of Shadow.

"To the Straight Oak!" Pebble meows to Shadow and he climbs the oak. When he is at the top he looks down at us. He stays still. We run up to the top.

"See you at the bottom." We meow and push him into the water. He falls down and climbs out. We jump down and plunge into the water. I poke my head up and get out. Pebble follows.

"You two will pay!" Eagle yowls and the two of them run at us. We sprint away. Soon we are being chased. We run to our rock and hop on.

"Not today!" We meow together. We laugh when they pad up, panting.

"What was all that?" Thornclaw asks.

"Well, Shadow lost the race so he had to jump into the river. He wouldn't jump so we had to push him. Then they got mad and chased us." Pebble meows and I nod.

"Hey guys!" A voice says and I see Snow pad over. We are like triplets.

"Race!" She yowls and the three of us take off around the clearing. I am the fastest so I win. The top rock is our rock. Snow's mate, Falcon, pads in and sits with Shadow and Eagle.

"Hey Snow!" Pebble meows as we get up top.

"How was your visit to see Daisy?" I ask her. Daisy is her sister.

"Great." Snow repiles, licking her paw.

"Ready? Two laps then jump?" Pebble asks and we both nod.

"GOOOO!" Falcon yowls and we jump down. We are fast, of course. We all are the three fastest cats in the pack. For a while, we run at the same speed, but then I speed up. After the two laps, we line up for jump contest.

"GO!" Shadow yowls and I take off. Snow is a jump behind me while Pebble is two behind me when I finish. Then we race over to the clan cats and on to our rock. They stare at us.

"What?" I meow, confused.

"Hey Sun, Pebble is gonna be it." Snow meows.

"DOG!" I yowl and we run across the clearing. Pebble is still sitting on the rock.

"Try and get us!" We meow in unison. Pebble jumps down and hurdles herself across the clearing. I shoot off to the pool while Snow runs tword the ash tree. Pebble chases Snow.

"FOX!" Snow yowls and we run tword each other. Pebble tackles me.

"Got ya!" She yowls and runs to Snow. I hurdle myself across the clearing. They shoot off. I chase Snow. We run around the clearing. Pebble runs next to Snow. I tackle Snow and pin her down.

"Your it." I meow and she smirks.

"NOW!" I yowl and me and Pebble dart tword the rocks. We leap onto the rock.

"PEBBLE AND SUN WIN AGAIN!" We yowl together and fall down laughing.

"Hey girls, did you manage to get them to race?" Snow asks as she leaps beside us.

"Yeah, now we need to get Falcon to race." I meow and they nod.

"Eagle, Falcon, and Shadow. Line up for a race." Snow meows. They stay still.

" Don't make us come over there." Pebble meows and they quickly line up.

"GO!" We yowl and they start off. They go at the same speed.

"LOOSER GETS PUSHED OFF THE TOP BRANCH OF THE STRAIGHT OAK!" We yowl and Shadow sprints forward with Falcon on his tail.

"GO!" Snow meows and we shoot off, passing them with ease. We skid to a stop in front of the clan cats. We turn around. Shadow wins, Eagle managed second, while Falcon lost.

"Hey Falcon. I hope you can swim." Pebble meows and we laugh. He goes to the tree and we follow. We get to the top.

"Bye!" Pebble meows and we push him off. He quickly hops out.

"WATCH OUT BELOW!" We yowl and jump toghether. We land in the water. We hop out and shake our pelts out.

"Ah. That was fun!" Snow meows and I nod.

"Payback!" A voice meows and we shoot forward, sailing over the clans cat's heads. I look back and see the three toms attempting to chase us.

"You'll have to be faster!" Pebble meows and I laugh.

"Come on! I could do better in my sleep." I taunt as we climb the ash tree. The toms circle our tree.

"THREE!" I yowl and we dive down. We run to the river and swim across. The toms stare at us. They run to the stepping stones and cross over. We swim over and hop on our rock.

"Not today!" I yowl and we laugh.

"Mouse dung!" Falcon meows and they sit at the base of the rock. The clan ccats stare at us.

"Don't you ever have fun?" Snow asks and they sigh. The apprentices start chasing Whitepaw around. Leafpaw pads over to us.

"Hi!" Pebble meows.

"Leafpaw, this is Pebble and Sno..." I start to say when Snow pokes me.

"Dog!" She yowls and they run away. The toms join in.

"SNOW!" I yowl and all the cats look at me.

"CENTER!" Pebble yowls and we run to the center. I pin Falcon down.

"FALCON'S IT!" I yowl and run to Snow and Pebble. The clan cats look at us like we are crazy.

"He's coming!" Snow meows and I see Falcon slowly padding over. He starts running.

"RUN!" I yowl and we run to our rock.

"WIN!" We yowl and the toms look at us.

"Hmmm... Dosen't surprise me." Eagle mews as they jump onto the rock. I am on the far side of the rock, away from the clan cats. Shadow sits next to me.

"Don't worry about them. They don't understand that our lives are different." He whispers and nuzzles me.

"Hey Pebble! Can we race against some one?" Shrewpaw asks and Pebble nods.

"Falcon, Eagle, and Shadow shall be racing against Shrewpaw, Spiderpaw, and Whitepaw." Pebble meows and the toms look at her.

"Anyone who dosen't agree, me and Snow will personally push into the river." I meow and the toms run to the others.

"GO!" We yowel toghether.

"RUN!" Snow meows when the cats are halfway around. We leap down and sprint. We pass them before they reach the pool. They run faster. We hop onto our rock.

"Shrewpaw looses. Spiderpaw wins." I meow.

"Good race." Whitepaw meows between pants.

"How are you three not tired?" Thornclaw asks and I smirk.

"It's a secret." We meow and laugh.

"Why do you do that?" Sandstorm asks.

"It's like our minds are connected." We meow together again. We laugh again.

"Spiderpaw's it!" I yowl and run across the clearing. The apprentices, toms, and my Friends join in.

"Center!" Snow yowls and all the cats run to the middle. Spiderpaw tackles me. They all run away.

"Fox!" Eagle yowls and runs tword Pebble. I tackle Pebble.

"PEBBLE'S IT!" I yowl and run to Snow. I see Pebble smirk.

"Pebble. Don't you dare." I meow and Pebble nods her head.

"Rabbit chase!" She yowls and I look at Snow. This means the she gets to chase us.

"RUN!" Shadow yowls. Pebble runs to us.

"ROCK!" I yowl and we run to our rock. We then run into the ash tree.

"SHADOW! HELP!" I wail and he looks at me sympatheticly with Falcon. They are at the pool.

"FOX!" They yowl and we hop out of the tree. We sprint tword them.

"SHADOW'S IT!" Pebble yowls and runs next to us. Eagle runs to us with Shadow on his tail. We sprint to our rock.

"WIN!" We yowl and the toms stop.

"FINALLY!" Falcon meows and they pad over.

"Fishing contest. First to ten wins!" I yowl and we run to the pool. I catch ten fish and run to the rock.

"DONE!" I yowel.

"Mouse dung. I have 9!" Falcon meows and I laugh.

"Okay. Back to camp!" I meow and all the cats follow the six of us to camp.


End file.
